


A new love

by Iam1guest1989



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam1guest1989/pseuds/Iam1guest1989
Summary: Can one woman  change the life of her best friend since his wife died?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A new love

Cloudia Strife just got hime from work at the bar. Ever since she retired from the army, she's been working with her best friend Tifa Lockhart. It was a long day but her shift was finally over. She kicked off her tennis shoes, grabbed a beer off of her fridge and started watching the basketball game. She took a sip then she heard her phone ring. She sees the color ID and learns that it's Aresis Gainsworth. Her best friend in the army. She answers it.

"Hello?" Cloudia asked. She heard him crying.

"Cloudia, could you come to the hospital please? Zakki was in a car crash!" Cloudia's eyes widen.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked.

"Just come over to the hospital. I have Nikki." Nikki is Aresis and Zakki's 3 year old daughter. Cloudia wasted no time in turning off the TV. She wasted no time in driving to to the Hospital. She checked in to see Aresis, his mother and his daughter Nikki in the Emergency room. Nikki is three years old. She has a close bond towards Cloudia.

"Hey guys." Cloudia greeted. She hugged her best friend. She lowers down to hug Nikki.

"Hi, Aunt Cloudia!"

"Hey, baby..." Cloudia greeted. She turns to Aresis. "How is Zakki?" Aresis sighed and lowered his head.

"We don't know. She's in surgery." Cloudia touched her heart. She has a bad feeling about this. She then sees the doctor coming off from surgery. He gives Aresis a solemn look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gainsworth. The Crash was too much. She was dead on arrival." Aresis felt his heart break as he holds on to it. Tears started flowing as his mother hugged him comfort while she is too crying. Cloudia could hear her goddaughter crying. Cloudia picked her up and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay... it's okay..." She comforted. She holds to the little girl who is bawling her eyes out.

One week later

The funeral was being held at Midgar Church. Cloudia was with Aresis and Nikki the whole time. She even held his hand the whole time. Aresis couldn't move. He felt numb. After the burial, Cloudia drove Aresis and Nikki home. She cooked them supper and Aresis thanked her in kind. Cloudia stayed with them until it was Nikki's bedtime. After Aresis tucks her in. Aresis came back down to hang out with Cloudia. They were watching a basketball game. Aresis turns to his best friend.

"Cloudia. I just wanna say, thanks for being there for me and Nikki. You have no idead how much we needed you." He told her. Cloudia sadly smiled and holds his hands.

"Aresis, you've been one of my best friends ever since we were in the army together. It's the least I could do. And Nikki is my goddaughter. You needs me now more than ever."

"And I thank you for that." He surprised her by giving him a hug. Cloudia felt shocked but she embraced him back. After they released the hug, Cloudia started to blush.

"I... I should go." She said. She grabbed her purse and walked out. While she was walking out, she felt her heart beat.

"What... what is is this feeling?" She asked herself.

17 months later

It was closing time at Seventh Heaven. Cloudia was finishing cleaning the tables off while Tifa switched the "Open" sign to "Close." She sighed.

"Well... I got a date tonight." She said. Cloudia raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is it with Vincent again?" She nodded. "Yeah, he's taking me to the movies. What about you, Cloudia? What are you doing tonight?" Cloudia sighed.

"To be honest... I don't know." Tifa quirked.

"Really? I heard through the grapevine that Aresis is asking you out." Cloudia's eyes widen.

"What? That's ridiculous. Me and him are friends. Besides he's still not over Zakki." Tifa sadly smiled.

"I know but ever since this past 17 months, you too and Nikki were hanging out that it seems like you're a family." Cloudia was silent. But before she could exit, she sees Aresis's face out the window. She opened the door to let Aresis in.

"Hey, Cloudia. I was hoping to see you before you returned home. I was gonna call you but I wanted to ask you in person."

"Ask me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... would you like to go on a date this Tomorrow night?" This surprised Cloudia.

"Really?"

"Yeah, nothing fancy. Just an outing at a restaurant." Cloudia looks at Tifa who gave her a smirk. Cloudia looks back to the man who was rubbing his shoulder in nervousness. Cloudia sighed before she smiled.

"Sure." Aresis smiled after hearing that.

"Great... see ya around!" He said as he waved and walk off home. Cloudia sighed then she turns to Tifa who was smirking while crossing her arms. Cloudia blushes then walks to her car to drive home.

Next day

Since it was a day off for Cloudia. She went out shopping, getting ready for her date with Aresis. She was hoping to find a nice outfit but there's one problem... she doesn't have one. Even though she's a tomboy, she likes to dress up for special events. She heads to the clothes department. She was looking for a dress but so far nothing has fit her style until her eyes were drawn on a 5 inch sleeveless black dress. It also had a criss crossing strap. She walks over to a saleswoman.

"Hi, I would like to see if I could fit into that dress? I need one for my date tonight." She told the saleswoman. The saleswoman looked over at the dress then looked back at Cloudia with a smile.

"Sure thing." The saleswoman said. "What size?"

"A seven." Cloudia answered.

"Seven?" The lady scoffed. "Lucky bitch." Cloudia galred at the lady who handed her the dress. She went to the fitting room holding the dress. She put it on and sees that it fit her. She walks out to show the saleswoman. The saleswoman lets out a whistle.

"If your boyfriend was here, his mouth would drool." She said. "Now turn." She ordered. Cloudia twirled making the saleswoman smirk.

"So when's the wedding?" She joked making Cloudia blush.

"Thanks, I suppose it doesn't come with shoes?" She asks." The saleswoman nodded.

"Sure, what's your shoe size?"

"Six." Answered Cloudia. She handed the blond haired woman a pair of shoes. She tried them on and was surprised to see they fit her(personality, not size) She bought the dress then drove back home. She relaxed for a couple of hours before she checked the clock to see that it's 4:30. That means it's time to get ready. She took a shower, put on her dress then applied her makeup. She admired herself on the mirror. The doorbell ring and Cloudia took one last look at the mirror and adjusted her bra before walking downstairs and open the door revealing Aresis wearing a suit, shirt but no tie. Aresis was amazed on her outfit.

"Wow, Cloudia... you look beautiful." Cloudia blushed at that as a piece of her hair flew her face and she tucked it back. She grabs her purse and follows Aresis to his car and drove to a nearby restaurant called Nomura's. They sat at their table for a moment before a waiter came holding a pencil and notepad to take their orders. Not surprisingly they both ordered beer. Then they ordered their food. Cloudia ordered a steak while Aresis ordered a lobster. While they were eating, they were joking, laughing and having a good time. After dinner, Aresis took Cloudia out to the dance floor and started slow dancing. Cloudia thought she was gonna mess up but Aresis reassured that she was doing fine. He twirled her around, making her dress flow up. After the dance, they walked around the park. They sat at a bench, watching the stars.

"Wow... I remember I took Zakki out during nights like this." Aresis said.

"I bet." Cloudia agreed. Aresis sighed then he twitched his fingers for a moment.

"Listen Cloudia. Thanks to you, Nikki and I had to make it through the rough times. I remember Zakki told me that if she dies before me, that it's okay for me to date. After she died, I thought I would never do it. But ever since you were taking care of me and Nikki, it made me realize how much you mean to me." Thie surprised Cloudia. Aresis continued his speech.

"Zakki my have been my childhood best friend. But you have been my best friend since the army."

He and Cloudia started to lean towards each other.

"What I'm trying to say is... I love you Cloudia Strife." With that he and Cloudia kissed under the full moonlight.

9 months later

Aresis and Cloudia has been dating for a few months and they couldn't be any happier. Aresis was fidgeting something behind his back. He looks down at his daughter and gives her a wink. Nikki smiled. She remembered her father telling her about the plan. They stopped at the playground.

"Hey, Nikki. Why don't you go to the playground?" Cloudia asked.

"Yeah, Niiki." Aresis grinned. This was all according to plan. "But before you do, Nikki... do you want to ask Cloudia something?" Nikki nodded.

"Aunt Cloudia, will you marry my daddy?" Cloudia gasped with her eyes widen as Aresis put his knee down.

"Listen, Cloudia. Ever since Zakki died, I never thought I would love a woman as much as I loved her. However the past year, you have always been there for me and Nikki. We've been friends since the army. You were like a second mom to Nikki. I am very happy to have you in my life. And I would love for you to be my wife. So, like Nikki asked.. will you marry me?" Normally Cloudia isn't as emotional but this is a magical moment that is making her cry but with tears of joy. She then gives her answer...

"YES!" Was all she could say. Aresis smiled and kissed her with Nikki cheering.

1 year later

After a year of planning and wedding preprations, it was finally the big day at the Sector 5 Clums Church. Her maid of honor Tifa is preparing the bride by helping her put on her dress. Her other bridesmaid Yuffie brushed her hair to a bun. Jessie finshed her makeup. After the finishing touches on her dress, and Yuffie finished her hair. Tifa finally tied the veil to her hair. The veil as long as her hair. Jessie squealed in delight.

"Oh... my God. You look gorgeous!" She said. Cloudia's dress was a lace sleeved floor length gown. Cloudia looks over at her mirror and wanted to cry.

"I... can't believe this... what would Zakki say?" Cloudia asked. Tifa gives her a pat on the back.

"She would be supportive of you and Aresis. She would want you two to be happy." She then looks at the flower girl Nikki. "Right, Nikki?" Nikki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Aunt Cloudia.." She then covered her mouth. "Ops... I mean Mommy."

Hearing Nikki call her "Mommy" warmed Cloudia's heart so she walked to future daughter and hugged her. After the wedding, she plans to adopt her so she can be officially Nikki's new mother rather than stepmother. She released the hug then kissed Nikki's forehead. The door opened revealing the wedding planner and Cloudia's father.

"Pardon me ladies but it's time for the ceremony." Her father told them. The bridesmaid and walks towards the chapel. The proud father beams at his daughter and takes her arm.

"You look beautiful darling. Are you ready?" Cloudia gives her father a smirk.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Dad."

This is the second time Aresis Gainsworth is standing in front of the alter with his best man and other friend from the army Barret. The other groomsman Biggs and Wedge who were Cloudia and Tifa's best friends since childhood. Aresis's last wedding, he was a nervous wreck but here, he feels as calm as the day he graduated from High school.

"You know... I wonder what dress Cloudia will wear? Or will she just wear a white shirt and pants given that she's a tomboy." Aresis whispered.

"Since she wants her day to be special, I bet she will wear a mermaid style dress." Barret guessed. Aresis's eyes sparkled.

"Really?"

"Nah, It'll be just a simple gown." Biggs told him. "But she will be hot." Aresis nodded in agreement. He then sees his parents sitting with her mother sitting up front. He couldn't hear them but he could tell that they are proud of him. He then sees the Heavy doors open up as the Orchestra played. He smiles to see his daughter first, throwing flowers, making the crowd coo. Once she stood next to her father, the bridesmaids walked in. Tifa, being the maid of honor walked first. Yuffie and Jessie walked not too far behind as they joined the boys. Then The whole stood up as Aresis's eyes was completely stunned to see his new beautiful bride walking down with her father, wearing a lace wedding dress while having her veil covering her face. He swears he wants to cry. Cloudia blushed on how handsome her soon to be husband is.

"Who gives this woman away to be married?" The priest asked. Her father cleared his voice as he tried not to cry, answered...

"Her mother and I." The Strife Patriarch answered. He let go of his daughter and kissed her cheek. Cloudia walks up front of Aresis. Usually she doesn't cry but since this is a special day, she can't help being emotional. After the Priest began his sermon. Cloudia and Aresis couldn't help but look at each other. Now the priest began the most important part as the priest caught Cloudia's attention.

"Do you, Cloudia take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For as long as you both shall live? For sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Until death do you part?" Cloudia squeezed her husband's hands.

"I do." The priest turned his head to Aresis.

"Do you, Aresis take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For as long as you both shall live? For sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Until death do you part?" Aresis smiled at his wife.

"With that, you may present the rings to your spouse. Both husband and wife nodded and takes the rings out and puts them in each spouse's finger. Now the priest is at the part both Aresis and Cloudia were looking forward too...

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Aresis... you may now kiss the bride." With that said, Aresis pulled Cloudia's off of her face and sealed their marriage by kissing her. The crowd cheered with Nikki clapping. They pulled away as Nikki runs over to her parents. Cloudia picked up the little girl and kissed her cheek. She used to think her life was pointless but ever since she met Aresis Gainsworth, she realizes now that life is worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please review. Do you want a sequel?


End file.
